


poopyyyyyyyy

by Finley



Category: fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley/pseuds/Finley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eggnog</p>
            </blockquote>





	poopyyyyyyyy

"die mother fucker" yelled gold to the table  
no  
the table death

**Author's Note:**

> table wins


End file.
